<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Message Reunion by JewlsReign21</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874494">The Message Reunion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewlsReign21/pseuds/JewlsReign21'>JewlsReign21</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Message [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:00:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,013</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JewlsReign21/pseuds/JewlsReign21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a rough 2020 and One Direction's ten year anniversary had just come upon everyone. Around the time of One Direction's hiatus had just started, Louis Tomlinson and Niall Horan received death threats upon them and their family. The death threats have been strangely quiet and on July 23, 2020, Louis Tomlinson received another death threat as well as Niall Horan. They decide to hold a Reunion tour in January 2021 in order to lure the fan to them so that they could stop the fan from proceeding anything. But what happens when a true fan gets involved? Welcome to One Direction the Message: Reunion. To join the tour is free, see what the boys will do to stop this fan from making her death threats into a reality.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Message [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue: A Voiceless Message</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Louis Tomlinson<br/>
The dark room lit up when my phone rang on the bedside table of my hotel room. I rubbed my eyes and pulled myself up. I hunched forward and looked over at Freddie who was sleeping in the other hotel room bed. It was my turn to see Freddie and boy did his mum make a fuss about it. She didn't want split custody. She wanted him all to herself. But I wanted to see my son so I did my best to fight for him. Thankfully, she agreed to split custody.<br/>
I released a breath and checked my phone to see who called me this late at night. It was around one o clock in the morning and I was supposed to be going to the studio later today to work on some new songs for the second album. I cared about my sleep and hated getting interrupted.<br/>
When I opened my phone, I saw that it was an unknown number. I furrowed my eyebrows together and opened my call inbox to see if they had left a voicemail, but they didn't. I decided to turn it off and fall back asleep. They'd call me back in the morning anyway.<br/>
Five minutes went by without a phone call, but then...<br/>
My heart jumped and I quickly answered so Freddie wouldn't wake up. I removed the sheets off of me and began to pace around in the hotel room. "Hello?" I asked. My voice was raspy from being just woken up.<br/>
There was silence on the other end of the phone and I wondered if it was a butt dial. I wouldn't be surprised. Didn't that happen to a ton of people? I certainly have done on accident.<br/>
"Hello?" there was bad reception and the voice was scratchy as though she had bad internet.<br/>
"Who's is this and how have you got me number?" I asked.<br/>
"Is this Louis Tomlinson?"<br/>
My heart stopped for a split second. The voice. It sounded so familiar... why did I recognize the voice? "Who is this?" I demanded. My voice rose a little bit and Freddie shifted to the other side, groaning a little.<br/>
"Is this Louis Tomlinson?" the woman repeated.<br/>
I gripped onto my phone tightly and sucked in my breath. This girl... how did she...<br/>
"Don't you recognize me Lou?" she asked, this time laughing.<br/>
"Oh how could I forget? You wanted my son dead!"<br/>
Freddie began to wake up a little and I bit my lip. "What do you want now? How the fuck did you get me number?"<br/>
The girl was quiet and my heart began to speed. My hands shook a little and I said, "If you don't tell me what you want, I'm going to have to contact me lawyers and-"<br/>
The girl chuckled and paused for a minute. I wished I could've seen what she looked like, but of course, she had to call on the phone. Again. How the hell did she get my number? I changed it several times so stuff like this wouldn't happen.<br/>
Then, the girl sucked in her breath and said, "I want you dead."</p>
<p>Niall Horan<br/>
I turned up the volume of my TV and stood up, waiting for him to score. There was silence in the air of course, due to COVID but there was still private Televised football thankfully, I was able to watch. "Come on mate!" I said under my breath.<br/>
Then the player kicked the ball into the goal and I shouted and clapped my hands in celebration. I turned off the TV and pulled out my noteook and walked over to my in house studio. I grabbed my guitar and began writing songs. I was so proud that Heartbreak Weather was doing so well. I wanted to make sure the third album would be just as good. I really missed performing and I hate that I had to cancel my world tour. I knew it was for the safety of our fans and crew members but I still wanted to tour. Touring was my favorite thing to do other than football and golf.<br/>
As I began to strum some chords on the guitar and then I received a twitter notification. I got a lot of those from fans, but there was one particular fan that was very toxic and she and a group of others cyburbullied me and others to the point where I had to get the police involved. I hated that, but I had no choice. Thankfully they stopped and I hadn't heard from them since.<br/>
I released a breath and opened twitter. I saw that I was invited to a private message group. I was invited to a ton of those but they were all mainly fans, trying to get my attention. Don't get me wrong, I loved my fans but they can get pretty intense.<br/>
When I opened it up, I saw that it was from the group X-PlayerDifferentDirection. I recognized the name but they must have changed it slightly. Then... I read the messages.</p>
<p>X-PlayerDifferentDirection<br/>
-I hope Niall Horan dies.</p>
<p>-Niall Horan should see this.</p>
<p>-He has too much fame.</p>
<p>-I want you dead.</p>
<p>The last one made me drop my phone to the ground. My heart raced so quickly, I swore it was about to jump out of my chest. I picked up my phone and immediatly called Louis.<br/>
"Hello?" Louis asked. His voice was shaky as he spoke and I wondered why.<br/>
"Everything okay mate?" I asked.<br/>
"Not really. I got a death threat..."<br/>
I gasped and said, "I am so sorry. What happened?"<br/>
"It's... it's from the same girl..." Louis said.<br/>
My jaw dropped. I remembered Louis telling me about this. How did the girl get his new number?<br/>
"I... I also got a death threat," I said.<br/>
"Wait... really?'<br/>
"Yeah..."<br/>
"I am so sorry. I wonder why this is happening."<br/>
I scratched the back of my head and took a drink of water that was sitting at my desk. Why did Louis and I receive a death threat on the same day? What did we do wrong?<br/>
"Have you called the police?" I asked.<br/>
"I threatened to years ago. But she called again..."<br/>
I wondered... what might happen if we did a tour. If we could lure her in, then we'd be able to catch her and put a stop to her.<br/>
"I have an idea..." I said.<br/>
"What?"<br/>
"How about a reunion?"<br/>
Louis sighed loudly and said, "No. We can't. What about COVID? People's safety?"<br/>
"I mean next year mate. January. We could prep and get the boys in on it and possibly stop her from doing anything."<br/>
Louis paused before saying anything. I was anxious to get back to touring with the guys and I missed our One Direction days. Our fans were so loyal and performing was amazing.<br/>
Louis then sighed and said, "Okay."<br/>
I smiled, pumped my fist in the air, and said, "Yes! One Direction is back baby!"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 1: Just a Prank</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had applied to many stadiums to photograph but not one had messaged me back. After the Corona Virus, there was a freeze on hiring anyone. Over the past few years I had practiced taking photos for many of my friends and college classmates. I posted them on Instagram and have received some feedback but not alot. My profressor had told me that I had improved since her last class and I had hoped to work at some studios. Though working in a studio I didn't think would be as much fun as working with a band or singer on tour. I love studying tour photographers and seeing what they did to become successful in the industry.</p><p>I opened my email in my dorm room and saw that I had received a message from the Moda Center. I had contacted them, as well as applied to, a position for possibly photographing performers for them but it had been months since I heard anything from them. Today marked January 2, 2021, and I wasn't expecting anything. I was feeling very pessimistic when I opened it as I didn't want to get my hopes up. When suddenly... something caught my eye and my heart stopped for a brief period of time. My jaw dropped and a smile began to form on my face.</p><p>"Hello, Miss Green. We have reviewed your portfolio and would love for you to shoot the One Direction Reunion tour for us on January 5, 2021, at 7:00 pm. Thank you for your application. We look forward to your response," -Moda Center</p><p>I sucked in my breath, grabbed a pillow, and screamed at the top of my lungs. Suddenly, the door opened and my roommate, Lucy, came in and said, "Whoa girl! What's going on?"</p><p>When I looked up, Lucy's blue eyes were wide and filled with concern. She wore a black beanie, which covered her black hair but the bangs swooped to the side, she wore dark eye shadow, black ripped jeans, a loose white t-shirt and a silver belt, which was uneven at the waist. Lucy closed the door, took off her black boots, and said, "Everything okay?"</p><p>I couldn't get rid of the smile on my face. The Moda Center had just accepted my application and apparently One Direction was back! How the hell did I not hear of this? I wanted to scream even louder than I did before but people would have been concerned with me. I released a breath and opened my laptop with shaky hands and said, "One Direction is back!"</p><p>Lucy's jaw dropped and she said, "Really? They're back? I thought they were on hiatus."</p><p>"I guess now they're back!"</p><p>I looked on their official website, which had a copywrite for 2021 and then checked their tour page and indeed, One Direction was beginning their world tour, in Oregon! I didn't even have to purchase a ticket since I'd be photographing for them!</p><p>"There's something else isn't there?" Lucy asked, sitting down next to me on my bed.</p><p>The first time we were roommates, we didn't really get along. She was loud and extroverted and I was introverted and quiet. She was a Cancer and I was a Capricorn. Though I didn't believe in Zodiacs, my sister who did believe them, said that they didn't get along well so I guess that turned to be true. However, we learned to get along and respect each other's boundaries.</p><p>I laughed a little at her response and said, "Moda Center wants me to photograph One Direction!"</p><p>Lucy gasped and slammed her hand against her chest. "No way! That's amazing! Congratulations!"</p><p>Lucy gave me a hug and then pulled out her phone. She sighed and said, "My friends are meeting at a Starbucks wanna come?"</p><p>I shook my head and said, "I have to respond to Moda Center and do some homework."</p><p>Lucy sighed and said, "Alright have fun with."</p><p>I nodded and said, "Have fun with your friends."</p><p>When Lucy left, I turned on some One Direction music and responded to the email.</p><p>"Dear Moda Center,<br/>Thank you for responding to me with the acceptance. I'd love to photograph for you. What do you need and how long would you like me to stay? When would you like me to get there?<br/>Sincerely,<br/>Jane Green"</p><p>As I pulled up my homework, my phone dinged, letting me know I received a message. I didn't recognize the number but the message concerned me. i held in my breath and stared at the message. My heart raced and my hands shook. They refused to stop shaking and I couldn't comprehend what was happening.</p><p>If you go to the concert, you will die.</p><p>-X Player</p><p>I deleted the message and turned off my phone, tossing it to the side. What the hell was that? Surely they weren't serious... were they? Surely it was just a prank. It had to be. It couldn't have been real! How did they get my number? Who was that? Why did they threaten to kill me?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>